Fairy Tail: Make your own OC and Guild!
by Prism Wing
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. OC and Guild Forms

Hey guys! Prism Wing here to make another fanfic! This one is gonna be about Fairy Tail. And, it's a make your own OC! When you make the OC fill out the guideline PM me or just leave it in the comments below. I also need a made up guild. So once again, fill the guidelines below and PM me or leave it in the comment section down below. Oh, and the OC's can either be in Fairy Tail, or in a made up guild.

OC guideline

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Guild:

Description: ( hair, eyes, clothes, the works.)

History: ( You know, their past.)

* * *

Guild Guideline

Location:

Mark Description:

Building Description:

Reputation:

* * *

BTW: I sorta have to do the summary after the characters are made. So I'll most likely say it in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 1: A New Story!

**YAY! NOW WE CAN START THE STORY! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DID THE OC AND GUILD THINGY. I'M STILL ACCEPTING REQUESTS SO IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FEEL FREE TO TELL IT. OH, AND I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO PUT EVERY OC IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IN THE NEXT ONE PROBABLY!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Chapter 1

Ow. Ow. Ow. I can't believe I did it again. I failed another job. Right now I'm trying to concuss myself but I can't. Not after Rei put that spell on me after the last time I concussed myself. But I'll tell what happened after I introduce myself.

I'm Luna, Fairy Tail mage who doesn't have a team.

Okay, now I'll tell what happened. It started when I accepted a job to steal a book from a evil witch. How hard could it be? At least that's what I thought until I found out what evil witch it was. Majo. At this point to make it long story short I was caught and thrown into a dungeon full of poisonous snakes, then I barely escaped. I didn't get the book and now I can't pay my rent in Fairy Hills.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped my head around for half a second and saw it was Remi. Then I started hitting myself again. He held my head still for a second and shoved his notebook in front of my face.

_What are you doing?_ was written in it.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

He scribbled again.

_Hitting yourself?_

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

_Why?_

"What do you think?"

_Failed job?_

Okay. Maybe saying he was scribbling and notebook shoving didn't make sense. But he went on job a few years ago and his throat was permanently damaged so he couldn't talk. He tells things to people by writing in that notebook of his really fast. He was nice, but I still prefer going solo on things.

_You're gonna have to stop eventually._

"What if I don't want to?"

He paused. During this time I started hitting myself again. Five seconds later he grabbed my shirt and pulled me away from the wall.

...

I stared at the job board.

The problem was that every job I looked at wasn't right.

"Hey Luna," a voice next to me said.

I looked over. It was Rosa.

"Hey Rosa," I replied.

"Are you looking for a doable job?" she asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled/answered.

"Well, why don't you join Rei, Fang, and I on our job?" she asked again.

I didn't do well on teams, but a this point I'm pretty desperate.

"Sure," I answered.

I mean, how hard can a job with someone be?

...

"So, this job is in the mountains?" I asked.

Rei nodded.

"Yup," she answered. "Thing was it's the middle of summer and there are blizzards there."

Freaky. But it was true. The moment we stepped on the mountain it was _freezing. _God, its the middle of summer.

We hiked up to the village where the request came from. They explained that one day it just started snowing. The snow made the animals hide and water freeze leaving them with no natual resources. They wanted us to find out why and stop it. Sounds easy enough.

* * *

**AT THIS POINT I HAVE HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK, TON OF NEW STORIES TO WORK ON, SCHOOL, HOMEWORK, CLASSES(EVERYDAY). I NEED SOME HELP. IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA PLEASE PM ONLY. OH AND I COULDN'T FIND A SUMMARY THAT WASN'T STUPID SO I DECIDED TO GET THE IDEA STRAIGHT.**

This pretty much starts in the Lullaby Arc. I follows the main storyline with a different story. It will have the Fairy Tail(As in the anime) characters later.

**THERE. NOW REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA PM ONLY. OKAY? :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Mountains

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY ABOUT THAT DELAY. MY BROTHER PUNCHED MY COMPUTER DURING A RAGE QUIT. ANYWAY SOUSHI IS ME BFF'S OC(SHE TEXTED HER TO ME).**

Chapter 2: Into the Mountains

We're stuck.

"Sorry!" Soushi said for the hundreth time.

"Soushi!" I snapped. "I told you that saying sorry is not gonna help!"

"Sor-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Okay. So, uh... Where did we leave off? Oh yeah! Let's start from there.

...

_Like, an hour ago..._

We're at the top off the mountain. Or at least- what it used to be.

"What happened here?!" Rosa exclaimed.

Well. I'm actually not suprised that there's a giant crater here.

"I'm not losing!" a voice yelled out of nowhere.

Then a wyvern screeech.

"Oh God," Rei mumbled.

"She's here, isn't she?" Rosa added on.

Fang sighed. "What's she doing this time?"

Right on cue- Soushi dropped on top of me.

"I'll get you for this you," she mumbled.

She calmed down and as she calmed down, the storm storm stopped.

I could've punched her in the face.

"What. Are. You. DOING?!" I yelled.

"I'm on a job you Dingo!" she shot back.

"What did you just say?!"

"Yeah. I said it. You're a DINGO!"

She took a fistful of snow ate it, then hit me.

Oh, and did I mention that she was a Snow Dragonslayer?

Rosa pulled us apart.

"Alright you two, knock it off."

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER. SORRY! THE PROBLEM IS THAT I CAN NEVER, EVER THINK OF A THING. MAYBE... I GOT IT! I'LL HAVE A CO-AUTHOR! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BECOME M CO-AUTHOR, THEN PM ME WITH YOUR REASON WHY. I'LL DECIDE AND LET YOU KNOW IF YOU GOT THE JOB OR NOT. PLEASE! DON'T COMPLAIN IF YOU DON'T GET THE JOB! SEE YOU ALL LATER!**

**-PRISM WING**


	4. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOSOSO SO SOSO SO SO SO SO OOSS S OSO SO SO SO OSOOS OSOOO OOS OS OOSS(1,OOO,OOO,OOOX) SORRY! I WAS SO BUSY THE _ENTIRE _SUMMER! PLEASE BEAR!**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Chapter I Forgot Its Name

Soushi and I grumbled. But we didn't complain.

We started to head back to the guild when heard a very familiar bell ring.

Looks like they're back.

Sora Wings.

* * *

"So," I asked. You guys back for a visit?" Rosa asked.

Summer shook her head.

"Nah," she answered. "Our guild masters need to meet about something important."

"I see you finally got that flying spell under control."

"Well. It took a while, but it worked."

"Hey Summer?" I interrupted. "If your master needs to meet with Gramps then why did she drag your entire guild?"

She shrugged.

* * *

_(Nobody's POV)_

"What are we going to do?" The white haired woman asked.

"The Council wants us gone," replied the short man. "And no matter what it takes.

"When is it?" the woman asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Let's gather them at daybreak."

"Yes. Before it happens."

* * *

_(Luna's POV)  
_

"LUNA! LUNA! WAKE UP!" someone hollered.

I sat up lazily on my bed.

"Whaaaat?" I yawned.

"We have to go to the guild. Now!" the voice told me.

"Okay, Soushi."

Unfortunately, I forgot that Soushi had _zero _sense of direction.

"No wait. It's this way!"

"Uh... Wait!"

"A dead end?!"

"Hey! Let's follow that cat!"

Then after climbing several fences, and going through random buildings...

"We made it!" Soushi hollered.

* * *

_Several Hours Later..._

"I can't believe that we're doing this!" Soushi complained.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Just wave the stupid flag already!" Rei snapped.

The flag. Was a white flag. I was one of the people waving it. It's just part of the plan.

"But why would the Council want us dead?" I asked.

"Well, let's see. We squashed towns like a bug. Sora Notes had helped three members out of prison..." Rei counted.

I sighed.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

Or at least, that's what the giant tank sounded like.

"DO YOU SURRENDER FAIRY TAIL? SORA NOTES?" a man boomed.

"YES!" Rei yelled as I restrained Soushi.

"MMPH! MM, MM, MM, PHOH!" Soushi tried to say but my hand covered her mouth.

"Soushi be quiet!" I whispered.

Then of course, she does the exact opposite.

She broke free, yelled, "NEVER! WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER!"

Oh, and did I mention, she called everybody out and attacked the Council's cronies?

And I could never forget the explosion. Which destroyed the entire front of the guild.

I won't give details because the memory still scares me.

Long story short, the Council fled, we won, and we spent months fixing the stupid thing.

* * *

**YAY! NOW THIS CHAPPY DONE! OC ORDERS ARE CLOSED. GUILDS ARE STILL OPEN. I SHALL FIND MORE TIME TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS SOON! BAI FOR NOW!**


End file.
